User blog:TheSpecterPlaywright/Thoughts and theories on The Fall of Five
The Fall of Five Preorder Exclusive I was utterly rattled after hearing that a purportedly excerpt from The Fall of Five had been released. The Scar, being its title, really keyed up my imagination on what revelations it will disclose to at least alleviate my desperate wait for the series’ fourth sequel. It was one hell of a discovery (or discoveries for this matter) after finally reading the said 12-paged extract. One is that The Fall of Five will be coming from Sam’s and Six’s point of view (and perhaps two more). Two is that we will at last come across Five and that “he” has met up with the other six Garde. (I know, most of us had been convinced that Five is a girl, perhaps the infamous Sofia Garcia who lifted a 100-ton concrete slab in Argentina to save an old man. I still do and I’d be presenting my theories in a short while. *) What’s more, Five is in rough tides with Nine. Three is that the Garde were separated yet again. Four is that the Mogs are definitely experimenting with some species of Earth – the mutated crocodile and bird. Five is that we will possibly be bidding our goodbyes to another member of the Garde, almost certainly Nine. However, these details seemed to aggravate our misery rather than to perk our moods up. I guess that is just Pittacus Lore's sassiness working -- giving us a bite of The Fall of Five but keeping us in the shadows begging for more. This is a commercialization technique, making the readers voracious of what is to happen so a lot will immediately go out and buy once the book is published. *''True Identity of Five'' I absolutely believe that Five is really a girl and a form-shifter (like the Metamorphmagus in HP). Though the six Garde met “him” as a guy, I think that this is just a cover for her true identity due to her apprehensive nature. This lines from the excerpt seem to support that she prefers to work alone: “But Five . . . Five was scouting ahead and knew exactly where we were headed. We were looking for something. . . .Five’s Chest. Hidden somewhere out here in the bayou backwaters... Suddenly a strange whistle pierces the air, and I whip around to see Five blowing into some weird flute. Where did he get that? And where has he been? Sitting this battle out?” Also, remember when Four and Eight first met Nine? They found him cocky and all but never “bicker as usual” with him like Five does. This opens up to my theory on why the fourth book’s title is The Fall of Five. Due to her murky past, Five sworn to never trust anyone but herself. Similar to Six, Eight and Nine’s case, she deems that emotions will just get in her way. Thus, she chose to pose as a guy. However, in the course of things, she began feeling something towards Nine. Afraid to fall for him, she is rather trying to impede these emotions by constantly arguing him. *''Death of Another Garde'' Someone will die in The Fall of Five, but I can say black and white that it is not going to be a member of the Garde. This is somewhat linked to my theory on the true identity of Five. The title will not literally mean that five will fall, which is plainly ridiculous. The reasons are implicitly given in Six’s narration. “I’m too late, and there’s a familiar, searing pain burning across my ankle. A pain I’ve felt only three times before. A pain I’d hoped never to feel again... I don’t need to look down. I know all too well what that pain means. It’s happened. Just when we’d finally found each other, one of us is lost... Another Garde is dead.” Six did not look down to confirm that a scar is really searing in her ankle. Similar to what with John in The Rise of Nine: “I fall headfirst into the sand, blinded by pain. It feels all too familiar and I roll on the ground screaming at the top of my lungs. I know what this means. A scar is searing itself into my leg. Another member of the Garde is dead.” Anyone noticed the phrasing of the descriptions are so similar? Likewise, it would be devastating to lose another member when they have just gotten together and gotten stronger. So let us just say that a Garde member will really die, it is most certainly Nine. “ I hear her shout, “His left hand!” and then “...it looks like Nine’s in worse shape than I am.” He seems to be the most vulnerable when the mutated bird attacked. Having said this, anyone who remembers the prophecy Nine’s grandfather told Sandor before they left towards the airstrip? “He will be important,” the man said sadly. “That’s all I know.” “What about me?” I asked. The man smiled sadly. “You will be important also,” he said. “But you will die.” See? Why not, “but both of you will die”. I know others will propose that it should either be Marina or Eight who’s going to die. Marina -- she's crucial because of her Healing Legacy and she just developed a new Legacy. And I doubt that she developed that Legacy before the swamp incident. Eight -- one of the probable candidates to be Pittacus. If he dies, the mystery factor of who will be Pittacus will drastically dwindle. Category:Blog posts